


[Podfic]Possession

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as it happens, Merlin knows it's going to be one of those up-against-the-wall things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Teprometo, we hope you love this as much as we love you. <3
> 
> Music is [Temptation by The Tea Party](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykOhlGLDN8Y)

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dpossession1.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dpossession1.m4b)


End file.
